Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, conventional cash recyclers are often limited to use in venues having hard wired network access and/or require businesses or other entities to configure their own network access and connections. This may require configuration of network addresses, using the appropriate network connections, purchasing of additional software or hardware and the like. Accordingly, providing a cash recycler that is a stand-alone type unit may make use of cash recyclers more accessible in various locations.